1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an integral passenger restraint system and, more particularly, to an integral passenger restraint system which integrates a knee bolster system into a passenger airbag system.
2. Discussion
Conventional vehicles are fitted with passenger airbag systems and knee bolster systems. As shown in FIG. 4, the passenger airbag system 201 generally includes a canister-like housing 200 with two end plates 202. The canister-like housing 200 and end plates 202 encapsulate an air bag (not shown) and are located under the dashboard 204 of the vehicle. The air bag is designed to be deployed upon impact of the vehicle with another object, such as a tree. The knee bolster system 205 comprises two metal plates 206 positioned parallel to one another and also located under the dashboard 204 of the vehicle. The plates 206 are angled such that the edge of each plate 208 faces the knees 214 of a vehicle passenger 220. The plates 206 are supported by the dashboard 204 and the cross car beam 212. The reinforcement plate 210 serves to connect the plates 206 and provide an impact area for the knees 214. The metal plates 206 of the knee bolster system 205 are positioned at opposite sides of the passenger airbag system 201 and parallel to end plates 202.
When the vehicle undergoes a crash condition, the vehicle passenger is accelerated towards the dashboard region of the vehicle. In response to the crash, an airbag (not shown) contained in the passenger airbag system 201 is inflated. The inflated airbag then intercepts the accelerating torso region of the vehicle passenger 220. This interception acts to decelerate the torso region. Likewise, the knee bolster system 205 intercepts the vehicle passenger's knees at the reinforcement plate 210. In response to the impact of this interception, the two parallel plates 206 crush, thereby absorbing the acceleration of the vehicle passenger's knees 214.
However, the present system has some drawbacks. With increased competition, auto manufacturers are forced to decrease manufacturing cost and increase available room in the passenger compartments of manufactured vehicles. The current knee bolster and passenger air bag systems require a large number of components. The large number of these components increases the overall manufacturing cost of the vehicle. Also, the incorporation of the passenger airbag system and knee bolster system in the dashboard region of the vehicle consumes a large amount of available space. This is space could be used for other features such as extra passenger leg room. Furthermore, because the plates 206 are supported by and attached to the cross car beam 212, the cross car beam many times is required to be a purchased-in-assembly part. This means that the IP panel must be purchased with the cross car beam and the knee bolster system intact. The present invention was developed in light of these drawbacks.